Cross by the Road
by songstobesung
Summary: Burt talking to Kurt. Oneshot.


**I'm in a mood, and so what happens when I write? This comes out. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review. I'll love you forver if you do. **

**-madi**

* * *

"You were supposed to still be here," The voice cracked, "And help me with the wash tonight. You were going to make pasta primavera, with organic vegetables and parmesan cheese from the block. Your friends were coming over tomorrow for a sleepover. And you all would stay up till five in the morning, laughing. You were supposed to make sure I was eating organic food, and treat Carole right.

"You aren't supposed to be gone. And you shouldn't be sitting by your mother. You should be here. I should have been with her before you. I can't imagine it. It's just too hard to bear. Much, much too hard. No little baby boy can be you. I could have the son every father wants, but it couldn't be you. You were the prettiest baby ever.

"Why is it you can't hear me? Can you hear me? You were so little. Big blue-green eyes. You got that from me. And the softest brown hair, from your mother. You had the softest little hands, and the smallest feet I ever did see. I remember, holding you," The voice wavered, "In my arms. And rocking you to sleep. You were so alert, even then. Why, why is it you can't even breath now?

"When you were five, you told me how Ken wasn't right for Barbie. You said that everyone deserved someone who loved the other. You never found that person. I wish we didn't live here. Maybe then you'd know what love was all about. And then, maybe this wouldn't have been you."

The cross that was by the side of the road marked where Kurt Hummel's body had been. Burt broke down into sobs, feeling lost inside. He had driven to this exact spot, where the drunk driver had killed his son, his precious little boy.

"In my eyes, you were still that precious little boy. So tiny..so tiny…" The cross was silver, decorated with little sayings from the Glee Kids. He read them, trying to remember some of his son. He wanted to see what the others thought of him.

_Kurt, you were amazing. I will never forget you. You were my best friend.- Mercedes_

**I can't even go into the house. I never thought this would happen- Finn**

_Hey Kurt. Kurt, I um.__ I wish right now I hear you sing defying gravity. Nothing is worse than losing a friend.-Rachel_

**I still can't believe you kicked my ass in Super Mario. Dude, I'll make sure Karofsky pays.-Puck**

_Thanks for making out with me.-Brittany_

**If I could give you a solo right now Kurt, I would. I wish I let you shine more. You were an amazing performer- Will Schuster**

And there were tons more. Burt's body shook at the last one he read though. It was from a girlnamed Quinn Fabray. She was close to Kurt in his last few months. Her note had taken up the whole backside of the cross. It was a song, one that Kurt always sang on Mother's Day. He cried every single time he sang it though, as it was the song that Sarah and Kurt sang every night. Burt had lost the two people he loved so much. He traced the lyrics, and read the note.

_Dear Kurt. I just wrote the song 'For Good' on the back of this. It took forever. I was a huge bitch to you, and yet you accepted me. You always made people smile, with your sarcastic comments and that goofy smile of yours. Everyone is at loss of words, but this has helped me find my voice. My father was an alcoholic; I hated it. This has shown me what a cruel world this place can be. Rachel can't sing anything from Wicked right now; Finn looks like someone had punched him in the gut; don't even get me started on Mercedes. She walks into the choir room and her body starts shaking. Kurt, I know that your life wasn't easy, being gay. But, as the eleven of stand here, we know that if we didn't have you, we wouldn't be who we are today. Kurt, can you ever forgive me?_

_-Quinn 'Quinne' Fabray_

Burt Hummel sat there, in the grass. How long had it been since the accident? Over five months. He hadn't been here in five months. Burt took something out of his pocket; a picture of Kurt. He stared down at it, before looking up to the sky.

It was a beautiful day. He felt his heart crumble. Kurt loved days like these. Burt hadn't said the words in a long time, but he meant those four simple words with his whole being.

"I love you Kurt."


End file.
